1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device package (also referred to simply as the package), to a light emitting device, and to an illumination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example, FIG. 25 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2011-249807 shows a light emitting device.
Specifically, JP 2011-249807 A cites a light emitting device that includes a body having a cavity, a first and second lead-plate disposed in an electrically isolated manner at the bottom of the cavity, and a first and second light emitting diode disposed at the bottom of the cavity on the first and second lead-plate respectively. Further, one end of the first lead-plate extends towards the second lead-plate, and one end of the second lead-plate extends towards the first lead-plate.
However, if exposed regions of the bottom surfaces of the first and second lead-plates are distorted in shape, surface mounting characteristics (package mounting) with conducting paste degrade.
The present invention was developed considering the state-of-the-art with the object of providing a light emitting device package well suited for holding a plurality of light emitting elements and with superior surface mounting with conducting paste.